


What If

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike fantasises about how things could have gone with his Sire</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Title:** What If  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** explicit sex  
 **Pairing:** Angel (Angelus)/Spike (William)  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 263 Haven  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS/AtS  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Spike fantasises about how things could have gone with his Sire  
 **A/N:** Follows the events in the BtVS episode The Harsh Light of Day and the AtS episode In the Dark

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=whatif2.png)   


 

A single candle flickered and spilled forth a meagre light, barely illuminating the small underground area Spike was using as a bedroom. Reclining on his bed with his hands folded behind his head, he looked off into the distance at nothing in particular, his thoughts a rambling riot of noise inside his head. He let out a small sad sigh. One of many he'd indulged in over the last few hours. It was still light outside but he didn't really fancy going anywhere anyway. After driving back from LA, defeated and without the Gem Of Amarra, he'd tried to drown his sorrows in the half bottle of Jack he'd left on the bedside table. It wasn't nearly enough and he was far too sober but just drunk enough so his thoughts kept returning to his Sire. It was like having a small wound or a toothache he couldn't help poking at. He knew it was going to hurt but he kept doing it anyway. He was trying hard to hang on to his anger at his Sire but it kept slipping through his fingers like fine sand, leaving him with nothing but wants, what ifs, and regrets.

Every single damn time Spike ran into his Sire over the years, he'd always looked for the smallest hint of Angelus. Just a small sign or signal that his Sire was still there, and unfortunately he was drunk and maudlin enough to admit this, desperately wanting to see that Angel still cared. Spike sighed again, long and loud. He simply didn't have the energy to sustain his anger for any length of time. Spike snorted at himself in disgust. He was love's bitch in so many ways. For a heartless vampire, he felt far too much for his own good. His mother had always told him if you never risked your heart, you may never find love. True words but did it always have to hurt so damn much?

His thoughts drifted, yet again, to what might have been if he'd seen just a flicker of Angelus lurking in Angel's eyes. Tired of fighting his own thoughts, he let them come and gave himself over to the fantasy. He closed his eyes and instead of lying on his bed in a dimly lit room, he was suddenly transported to another place.

The grass tickled his skin as he lay upon the green, springy blades while his body soaked in the strong heat of the sun. Squinting his eyes against the bright rays, he looked up at the sky with its patches of fluffy white clouds trying to find animals like he did when he was a child. He grinned and was reminded of Anya when found a large rabbit being chased across the large blue expanse by a playful dragon. The sweat began to trickle across his bare skin, running over the ridges of his muscles and gathering in tiny pools as he continued his game. He stretched lazily and gracefully rose to his feet. Standing, he looked around at the beautiful haven with its large shady tree near the water's edge and the green mountains in the distance. Inhaling deeply, he smiled as the taste of summer burst across his senses. Crossing the distance to the large, appealing lake, he slipped, almost silently, into the cool, clear water while barely causing a ripple across the glassy surface. He allowed his body to sink and grinned as the water enveloped him a cool embrace. He stayed under the water as the heat slowly leached from his skin and it erupted in goosebumps and he began to shiver. He walked to the shore, the water cascading down his lean form like a lover's caress. A smile, whose brightness rivalled the sun, lit up his face when he saw the large, strongly built vampire waiting for him on the shore.

“William! I thought ye be drownin',” the newcomer said with a laugh, pulling the chilled body into his arms. “Under for ages ye were.”

“Sire,” William greeted the larger vampire happily. Leaning into the embrace and revelling in being against Angelus' sun warmed skin, William's bright, blue eyes sparkled with happiness when he looked up at his Sire. Angelus leaned down and covered the slightly parted lips in a possessive kiss, pulling the slighter form more tightly against his own. William shamelessly rubbed his burgeoning erection lightly against his Sire's hip. Wriggling and squirming, he gasped into the seemingly endless kiss when his hard cock brushed Angelus' equally hard length.

Angelus pulled back and William's heart leapt at the look of adoration and love in the warm, brown eyes while twin rings flashed and twinkled in the light of the midday sun. Moving to the soft blanket under the tree, they both lay on their side, facing each other. Hands stroked and clever fingers found sensitive places while their lips formed words of love and need. Angelus gently rolled William on his back and leaned over the smaller vampire to lick and suck at the tender skin over the scar left from his turning. The gentle nips sent shivers of delight down William's spine and he arched up into his Sire's touch babbling and begging for more. The large hands stroked over milky, smooth skin and much to William’s disappointment avoided his straining, weeping erection and slipped between his legs and teased lightly until William groaned and wantonly spread his legs. Angelus slid slowly down the body spread out beneath him, his finger gently probing William's opening while his mouth slid over the slick head of William's leaking cock. William thought night had descending as stars flashed before his eyes and he shivered in delight. William alternately ground himself down on the probing digit and lifted himself up to delve into the cool, wet suction around his aching, throbbing shaft.

William made a noise of protest when Angelus released his cock but he was soon groaning in appreciation when Angelus slid between his legs so their lengths rubbed together while they kissed passionately. William wrapped his legs around the larger vampire and they both moaned into the kiss as William was slowly breached by his Sire. Unlike some of their previous encounters, the sex was gentle and loving. A Sire and childe showing their love and devotion for each other. Angelus was careful to make sure his hard thrusts, grazed across William's prostate, giving pleasure to them both until they were soon gasping and panting out their orgasms. They cuddled together in the afterglow of mutually satisfying sex enjoying holding and being held in the embrace of the other. Sire and childe lay happily and content together on a lazy summer afternoon.

Spike stirred as he heard a movement off to his left. Opening his eyes, he watched in disbelief as his Sire emerged from the shadows.

“What? Why?” Spike asked, not sure if Angel was real or if he was still in the grips of his fantasy.

“We all need a place of sanctuary William. For me it has always been family,” Angel answered as he approached the bed. Sitting on the edge, Angel reached out and brushed away a tear that was making its way slowly down a sculpted cheek. Spike automatically leaned into the touch while wondering when he'd started to cry.


End file.
